


Podfic: 'Graven red in human blood' by asuralucier

by peasina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Setting Except Vampires, Blood Soup - Freeform, Canon-Typical Everything, Community: podfic_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Hannibal makes a decision, and Will lives with its uh, unusual consequences.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Graven red in human blood' by asuralucier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graven red in human blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986640) by [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier). 



> Inspired by the Pod_O_Ween prompt: _Thirst_. 
> 
> _Will lifts the bowl full of steaming blood and begins to drink in large thirsty gulps, drops of red broth dripping down from his chin._
> 
> I also fulfilled the following [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: _Read a Fic Cold._ I do hope you like this, asuralucier. Happy Halloween! I love reading your Hannibal stories <3

  


You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oxom4pcpq8d3s74/Podfic%20-%20Graven%20Red%20in%20Human%20Blood.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
